


Eggshells

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-30
Updated: 2002-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark contemplates his feelings for Lex and strives to find his won special Valentine.<br/>Thanks to Theresa for the beta work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggshells

## Eggshells

by Sharon Cross

<http://wordsmiths.net/Crosswords>

* * *

Eggshells  
by Sharon Cross 

Clark shifted gears and slowly pulled off the road. He used the turnoff to old Cyril's farm. It was merely two well-worn ruts caused by the tires of the local farmer's tractor. Clark stopped the produce truck and gazed at the harvested cornfields. What else could he gaze at out here? The evidence of corn was everywhere and in a very odd way it was corn that had shaped his life - way beyond the fact that it was the crop grown here, the means of livelihood for his parents and all of Smallville, and what put `bread on the table' as his father would say. This was Kansas...what the hell did he expect? But corn in Smallville wasn't normal corn. No sir. Here the corn hid secrets. He was found in a cornfield...initiated into the cruel rituals of adolescence in a cornfield. He fell in love in a cornfield. It was best not to think about that but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Hanging there from a wooden cross with those ever changing eyes staring up at him in fear and those hands freeing him. The debt paid. 

Sighing and swallowing his confusion, Clark dared to look down at the seat beside him. Wrapped in lavender paper was his gift - a dozen long stem, red roses. It seemed kind of mundane to him...to give flowers for Valentine's Day. But that's what girls expected...right? So...what would a guy expect? What would he want? It was really better not to think too closely about that one either. Clark just stared at the bundled flowers and wondered for the hundredth time why he had done what he had done. His intentions had been clear at the time. He'd gotten up early and drove into town to pick up the flowers he had ordered. They were beautiful large roses, and he couldn't help but blush when Nell smiled knowingly and teasingly asked who the lucky girl was. He had felt the heat rise up in his cheeks and had swiftly paid for the bouquet and left. Clark disliked how easily embarrassed he often became. His mom said it was all part of growing up, but he didn't feel the least bit like a kid. Not in most ways. He could drive, plant the fields, and bring in harvests - he could pick up the damn truck if he wanted and throw it across the county. Well...he didn't know if he could really do that. It wasn't like he could ever test the limits of his strength. Part of him really wanted to though. Just to get...something...out of his system. No kid could do what he could do. Nobody in the whole world could and because of that he had never felt like a kid. An insecure part of him wondered if he would ever feel like a man...just a normal man. He felt the bitterness in his mouth because he was something other, and he feared he couldn't keep that knowledge secret forever. 

Maybe he was just frustrated. Understatement of the year. It still didn't explain why he became this sidetracked. He had intended to go straight to Lana's house after picking up the roses and give them to her. He had almost reached Nell's place when he stopped. He had explained it away as a bad case of the jitters. After all, Clark had known Lana most of his life and this was the first time he had decided to give her a Valentine present. Show her his feelings in a way she couldn't misinterpret. Show it with flowers. But he had chickened out at the last minute. It was understandable. She was the most beautiful and sweetest girl in Clark's world. Lana Lang. The sound of her name never failed to make him tingle. But she was with the jerk who had decided stringing him up in a cornfield was the cool thing to do; forever impressing on her that Clark Kent was just a big clumsy doofus with no balls to speak of. She must think that way despite her kindness and friendship. He wasn't the one who had the girl. So...lots of issues to deal with and he couldn't deal...so he had stopped, turned the truck around, and driven off in the opposite direction. Easily explained....until he admitted to himself where he was headed...the Luthor estate. Not so easily explained. 

Clark hadn't intended on driving up the dirt road that would eventually deliver him to Lex Luthor's home - a name which sent shivers through him. But Lex never talked to him like he was a kid. Lex talked to him like nobody else ever had. Out of everyone he knew, Lex seemed to understand him better than most people. He didn't have to play the awkward teen around him. He had no idea why he enjoyed talking to Lex. The man tackled conversations as if he were playing chess...always looking for an opening and making sure his own defences were well established. But at the same time, it seemed that Lex wanted Clark to try and break through those defences. That he wanted Clark to checkmate him and prove himself a worthy opponent. That's the way it felt a lot of the time. At first, Clark decided that Lex was just too sophisticated for him to really understand. They came from different worlds - oh god...did they ever - but after a little while, Clark decided that wasn't it, not at all. After a little while, Clark decided that Lex Luthor, heir to Luthor Corp., was flirting with him. 

Clark closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, about how Lex seemed to look right through him...asking questions he couldn't answer. Lex wanted to know him, really know him, and as exciting a thought as that was...it was also terrifying. Lex just couldn't know about what he really was...no one could. 

Irritated, Clark turned the ignition key to shut off the idling engine, but the key snapped off, leaving most of it jammed in the metal slot. He stared at the broken remnants of the key in his hand and then groaned. He was feeling way too edgy and hadn't paid attention. He always had to be so damn careful! It just wasn't fair. Would he constantly have to go through life like he was walking on eggshells? 

Be gentle Clark. Learn to control your strength. 

His mother's voice echoed in his mind as he remembered those kitchen lessons. She would frequently give him a fresh egg when he was very young. Before he ever started going to school. The object was to handle the egg as much as possible and for as long as possible without breaking it. Cup it in his hands and gently squeeze it. Roll it across the floor and stop it before it hit the baseboards along the wall. Place his foot over it and try to stay balanced, opting to fall over rather than crush the egg. Tap it as hard as possible against the rim of a bowl without causing a crack. Toss it in the air and lightly catch it. When he stopped breaking the eggs, he was allowed to play with other children. He had learned his lessons well. People were like eggshells. 

Getting out of the truck, Clark leaned against the door and considered what to do. Transportation wasn't the problem and carrying the vehicle home wasn't an option. He could run anywhere he wanted to in an instant, but who did he want to run to? Lana Lang or Lex Luthor? That was really the question. Lana was lovely and possessed a strong spirit. She made his heart ache with longing. Lex pulled at him like a magnet and possessed a brilliant mind. But it wasn't Clark's heart that ached when Luthor was around. So very different from each other but they shared a grace and inner strength he craved...physically they were both eggshells. Clark rubbed his hands over his face and muttered, "Boy, am I in trouble." 

It didn't take much to conjure up the few times he'd really touched them. He had cradled both of them in his arms...carrying them away from danger. Lana was soft and warm; Lex wasn't very soft but was just as warm. Neither was equipped to deal with what could happen if he lost his concentration. But there was a difference. He had kissed Lex. Well, not exactly kissed. Did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation count? Probably not. But his mouth had been on Lex Luthor's mouth, and, more than a kiss, he had breathed life into that body. He shuddered at the memory. It was one of the scariest experiences he could remember. Breathing gently into Lex...fighting against his fear that the strange young man would die in his arms; afraid that if the crash hadn't killed him, his own good intentions might; careful not to force too much air into oxygen starved lungs and rupture them. To his relief, it worked, and then the chess game had begun. He understood the rules and how risky it was but it felt good to be with Lex. 

What exactly was he feeling? Was it love or lust or both? And for which one? Both objects of his desire might as well be on another planet, considering his chances with either. Clark snorted at the irony. Correction, he was from another planet. All he really knew was that he had strong emotions toward each of them, but wasn't that the reason for Valentine's Day? To come out - maybe a bad choice of words - to the one you hoped to attract the attention of? Clark took a deep breath and looked at the situation from another angle. Which one wanted him? The answer was so obvious, it was scary. 

To Lana he was the childhood friend that she cared for like a brother. Not the best position to be in with the girl of your dreams. She thought him awkward and shy but someone to confide in and rely on. His opinion and approval meant something to her. They certainly had a relationship...just not everything he wanted. He clearly wasn't her idea of boyfriend material. Lana looked at him with affection, and he often got mixed signals from her. He just wasn't sure what she wanted. Lex was a different story...when he dared to think about it. 

When he was around Lex, the older man's attention was riveted on him. Lex always said what was on his mind without revealing his thoughts. Clark didn't know how he managed to do that. He considered Clark a friend and even thought of him as his guardian angel. Lex simply considered him all the time. Always welcomed him into his home and carefully pushed for answers. Why was he alive? Why was Clark alive? What had really happened after the crash? What secret was hidden from him? Lex would call him over at all times of the day and sometimes at night and try to discover the answers. It was almost as if Lex Luthor couldn't rest until he understood what gave Clark the power to save him. It had been decided that he - Clark Kent, Kansas farm boy - was all-important to one Lex Luthor...budding billionaire scientist. Heady stuff. Cutting through all the confusion and conflicting feelings led to Clark's answer. Lana cared about him...Lex wanted him. Lana didn't seem to care enough but maybe Lex wanted too much of him. Clark's palms began to sweat just thinking about how far Lex might go to find out what made him tick. His growing friendship with Lex could prove dangerous but was far too exciting not to accept. Lex threw down the gauntlet that day Clark had walked into Luthor mansion and a sword had barely missed his head. All he had to do was pick that gauntlet up...perhaps retaliate with roses. It was a ludicrous thought, but it made Clark smile. 

Clark walked around the truck and wrenched the passenger door open. He heard the metal protest against the action and winced. He really had to be more careful. It wasn't like him to be so careless and forget himself. He leaned his forehead against the truck for a moment and stared down at the roses hidden in paper. Flowers as fragile as the two people he desired. Gently, carefully...Clark picked up the bouquet. Then he looked back to where Lana lived and turned and gazed toward the Luthor estate. He knew which way he wanted to go and it certainly wasn't the direction he'd intended on taking when he had gotten up this morning. How would Lex react? He already knew...with intense interest. With a small shock Clark realized he more than liked being the center of Lex Luthor's interest. No one else outside of his parents had ever paid so much attention to him. But to show up unannounced would reveal more than he was willing to share. Well, he could always say that his truck broke down...not quite a lie. If he spent some time with Lex maybe his crazy notion that Lex was flirting with him would prove to be a figment of his imagination. Right? Sure. 

Clark let go of himself just a little and within seconds stood at the doorway of Lex Luthor's opulent home. It felt so good to run at his own pace. Sometimes - most of the time - he didn't want to stop when he ran at top speed. How far could he go? One day he'd find out, but right now he was right where he wanted to be. Clark glanced up briefly at the security camera and wondered if Lex knew he was standing at his front door. He soon found out. He didn't even get a chance to ring the buzzer before the doors opened and Lex stepped into the doorway, mouth curved in a partial smile. 

Lex raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Clark and then at the wrapped flowers. Cocking his head slightly to one side and indicating the package, Lex simply said, "Something I should know about, Clark?" That got him blushing and Lex gave a short bark of laughter and stood aside, hands in pockets...waiting. Clark stepped over the threshold and cleared his throat. 

"Uh...I was on my way to Lana's and the truck broke down. I need to call my dad." Way to be cool. Calling his father was the last thing he wanted to do. And Lex was looking at him with that singular Luthor intensity. 

"That is a shame. Where did you have to leave the truck?" Lex was smirking at him. Great. Was he really that transparent? 

Clark sort of panicked. Not wanting Lex to know his intentions - especially since he didn't even know what they were - he stammered, "Oh...well...it's not too far from here..." Clark gestured to some vague point with his hands. He sucked in air when Lex reached up and lightly touched his shoulder. 

"You're a terrible liar, Clark. Want to tell me what's really going on?" 

Hell yes and absolutely not. 

"Honest Lex, the truck broke down not far from here so I just ran over." Clark smiled in what he hoped was an easy manner. Lex seemed to buy his explanation or at least accept it. 

"So...what's the occasion?" Lex had lost interest in scrutinizing him and wasn't even looking at Clark as he asked the question. He was strolling towards the main den, and Clark followed him. 

"I wish I knew," muttered Clark and a split second later realized he'd said the words out loud. Lex was several strides ahead of him and stopped without turning. 

"What did you say, Clark?" 

Damn! Clark just knew he was blushing again as Lex turned to face him, staring at him intently. His mouth was curved in that all-knowing little smile that Clark was very familiar with - a smile that said he knew Clark was trying to keep secrets from him and it didn't matter because Lex Luthor would eventually find out anything he wanted to know. It was Lex's strength and what made him dangerous. Clark could crush his vulnerable body in a heartbeat but the sheer will and intellect that lived inside was a force to be reckoned with. All Clark could do was to try and recover as best as possible. 

"Um...Lana...the flowers are for Valentine's Day." 

"Ah...I forgot about that quaint little tradition. Well, feel free to use the phone in the den to call your father." 

Clark swallowed. Not sure what his dad would be more upset about...his being at the Luthor estate or his having been careless with the truck. His parents had made it very clear what they thought about Lex -- he is a bad seed who is not to be trusted. Clark knew better because he'd held Lex's life in his hands at their very first meeting. He'd seen the real Lex, and the real Lex was not a cold person. Lex just acted that way most of the time so people would keep their distance. Clark wondered about that. He'd spent his whole life trying to get closer to people. He certainly wanted to get closer to Lex...maybe just because Lex would allow it. 

"Lex? Can I get something to drink maybe? I'm not really in a hurry to call my dad because...I kind of broke his truck." 

Lex raised his eyebrows at that statement and his eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Don't tell me that you...crashed your father's truck?" Curiosity was immediately replaced with a concerned look and Clark swore he could almost feel Lex's gaze sweep over his body, checking for injury. 

"No! Nothing like that, I was just kind of reckless and it uh...stalled." 

Lex noticed his embarrassment and seemed amused by it. "As much as I'd love to know what Clark Kent considers reckless...I won't ask. Some things are best left to the imagination." 

Clark frowned. There it was; that feeling that Lex was flirting with him. Or was he being sarcastic? He wasn't sure. Lex was just one more confusing puzzle in his life. Clark sat on the overstuffed couch, laying the flowers beside him and watched as Lex retrieved two bottles of distilled spring water from a small fridge. Casually, Lex walked back across the room, twisted the cap off one bottle and handed it to him. Clark didn't mean to use his vision at that moment. It just sort of happened. His eyes had been focused on the play of the fridge light on Lex's bald head as he bent down to get the bottles. The lack of hair was something else he could rack up as his fault. For coming here and bringing with him green death. Lex's face was so smooth it was eerie. No trace of stubble, and he guessed there never would be. Lex possessed fine eyebrows and lashes but was that the only hair left to him? 

That's when his undisciplined vision provided the answer to a half thought question. Lex offered him the drink - standing right in front of him for a moment. Clark looked beyond the hand offering him water and his eyes lasered through the expensive slacks and undergarment as if they didn't exist. Suddenly, he was confronted with the sight of Lex's private parts: pale, thick, cut and totally nude of hair. Clark gasped and tore his eyes away, dropping the opened bottle of water. Lex stepped aside as the bottle hit the floor and Clark sprang to his feet. "Oh god...I'm sorry." 

"It's just water, Clark." Lex kneeled down and picked up the bottle before it could spill too much of its contents. Gazing down at Lex, Clark had the perfect view of the top of that head. Bare and smooth with slight ridges of bone just underneath the skin. It made him seem vulnerable; like an eggshell. Clark blinked hard and decided he had to get out of the mansion before he said or did something too stupid to be able to take back. Lex stood and gripped his arm before he could walk away. 

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem awful nervous, Clark." 

Gray eyes full of concern locked onto him, stripping him as effectively as his vision could strip Lex. "I've got to go." 

"It's a long walk back to your farm. I'll drive you home, but first sit down. I'll get you another water. If I deliver you to your father looking this upset, Jonathan will have my head. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you? Among other things, I am a good listener." 

"It's just. . ." that I'm hopelessly attracted to you and I didn't mean to, but I've seen you naked and it's put thoughts in my head that really shouldn't be there, ". . . nothing." 

Clark looked down and eyed the bouquet of roses on the couch. He startled slightly when he saw Lex's hand pick up the package. "I think maybe we should put these in water, Clark, before they wilt." Lex went over to the bar, and Clark followed. Lex used the water from the bottle that Clark had dropped and poured it into a vase. Then he undid the paper without ripping it and carefully set the gift wrap aside. Gazing at the paper, he said, "Lavender, one of my favorite colors." 

"Really?" That came out with more surprise than Clark had intended. Most guys would never admit to such a thing. It was too much of a feminine color. And most guys wouldn't wear pale purple shirts either...not in Smallville. Except for Lex, and he looked damn good in them too. 

"Of course. All shades of purple denote royalty. And we Luthors are nothing if not royal." Once again, Clark couldn't tell if Lex was being sarcastic or not. 

Lex placed the roses in the vase. He breathed in a small hiss of air and winced slightly, raising his hand up for inspection. "Your roses have thorns, Clark." Clark's eyes widened at the sight of blood dripping from the slight wound on Lex's thumb. 

"Gee, I'm sorry! Do you need a band-aid or something?" But Lex was already gently sucking on the pad of his thumb to stop the flow. Clark's eyes zoomed in on the sight, and it suddenly hit him as being...erotic. Clark bit his lip. Wonderful...on top of everything else he was developing kinks. 

"No need for medical intervention. I'm fine. I like the fact your roses have thorns. Beauty isn't nearly so interesting without hiding a little danger." Clark was graced with one of those all-knowing smiles and felt positive that Lex wasn't really referring to roses anymore. Lex placed the flowers on his desk and folded his arms. "They are beautiful. Lana will love them. We'll wrap them up again when we leave." 

The roses looked good on the rich mahogany desk. They belonged there and Clark swallowed, knowing that Lana would never see those roses. 

"That's alright. Keep them." 

It was worth offering the roses to Lex just to see the stunned look on his face. He covered it quickly though and soon that Luthor calm erased his lapse. "In that case, I think I'll pour myself something a bit stronger than water." Clark smiled at the slight shakiness in Lex's voice. Not so calm after all. 

Clark was offered a fresh bottle of distilled water and Lex opted for a stiff shot of whiskey. "You know Clark...I don't see how you expect to ever win over Lana if you keep up this unusual habit of giving me her flowers." It was an attempt to be flippant Clark realized, but his gesture had clearly touched something in Lex. The small fracture in Lex's armour sent a thrill of victory through Clark. Perhaps he was pretty good at chess after all. 

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not meant to ever win Lana over. She seems pretty happy with Whitney." 

"Nonsense. Lana is the best this hick town has to offer, and you deserve the best. I wouldn't let a little thing like Whitney stand in my way." 

That was another maddening puzzle about Lex. He seemed so intent on making sure that Clark succeeded at what he wanted, often interfering and trying to stack the odds in his favor. Why? Sometimes Clark got the feeling that Lex was grooming him for some purpose. Coaxing him to look at every situation as if it were a power struggle and the idea of losing was not to be tolerated. It was a lonely way to approach life as far as Clark was concerned. And as much as Lex wanted to know how Clark had saved him from a watery grave, Clark wanted to know what had caused Lex Luthor to build such high walls around himself. Usually Clark let such comments slide but not this time. He wanted an answer. 

"Why do you care so much, Lex? I mean...about what I want?" 

"You saved my life. Believe it or not, there is a code of honor among the Luthor family. Such an act isn't taken lightly, certainly not by me. I just want to see you happy." 

"But I am happy, Lex. You don't owe me anything." 

Lex swallowed the rest of his drink and captured Clark's eyes with his own. "Maybe I want to owe you. Maybe I..." Lex abruptly stopped, "Maybe it's time to drive you home." 

Clark noticed the slip and found that he had stopped breathing, anticipating what Lex might have said. "You're not driving me anywhere, Lex. You've been drinking." 

"It was only one drink. It takes a little more than that to impair me." 

"Lex...I've seen how you drive. You're impaired when you're stone-cold sober." 

"Smart ass." 

Clark flashed Lex one of his mega-watt smiles. The affect that his smile had on his friend was pretty amazing. Clark saw the walls lower. Was that desire he saw on Lex's face? Desire for him? A tendril of excitement shivered through him. For just this moment Lex was open to him, and Clark used the moment to execute his checkmate. 

Maybe it was just a real bad case of teenage hormones or insatiable curiosity, or maybe it was something stronger than that. Clark didn't waste much time thinking about it. He didn't waste time thinking at all. A part of him was demanding that he just...do it. Taste that ultimate connection between two people. Something he had never dared before because people were fragile like eggshells and he had to be careful. So Clark bent his head down. Lex let out a small gasp of understanding and stared up at Clark. Lex kept still and Clark didn't think he was breathing any more. Lex was gazing up at him with something like a challenge in his eyes, which gave way to a look of guilt and then to anger. 

"Don't." The command was quiet but firm. Clark wasn't about to listen. He could feel heat and arousal, he could smell it, and the sensations that feathered over his senses as he stood poised at the final step toward adulthood were far too intoxicating to ignore. Lex was far too intoxicating. But there was also a mild ripple of fear coming off him and Clark snapped out of his euphoria and shuddered at what he'd almost done. What he could have forced on someone he cared about. That he could have something so dark and uncontrollable inside was frightening. 

Clark quickly backed off and felt a stab of horror. He'd been one step away from losing all control. It was his worst nightmare. To hurt or even kill someone because he wanted to be close to them...as close as two people could get. What everyone wanted and he was beginning to think that he could never have. Who could love a super freak? One wrong move and fragile bones would shatter in his hands. His guilty mind flashed images all too clearly in his head. For a few years now he'd indulged in pleasuring himself. His hand became an unseen blur when he approached his climax, moving at a frantic speed which would disintegrate normal flesh but which only caused him to experience a satisfying orgasm. He really didn't need that picture in his head as Lex stood before him and stared at Clark with an expression of ...anticipation? 

Clark swallowed hard and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Damn. I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean...I mean...I guess I better go now. I'll just run home." He turned to leave but once again Lex's grip restrained him. 

"You are aware that you say that too often aren't you?" 

Confused, Clark stared down at his older friend. "What...what do you mean?" 

"You say you're sorry far too often. Never be sorry, Clark. Apologies are often a waste of breath. Don't ever apologize for wanting something or you'll never get it." 

The confusion just grew. What the hell did Lex want from him? He was worse than Lana at throwing him mixed signals. Maybe it was all part of the flirting ritual, but he just didn't get it. "Are you saying that you wanted me to...kiss you?" 

"Not really." 

Clark bit his lip and lowered his head in shame. He could feel his cheeks burning with renewed embarrassment. Great way to kill a friendship. Then Lex's hand cupped his chin and gently forced him to look up into his amused gray eyes. 

"I want a lot more than a kiss from you, Clark Kent. I want more than you're willing to give me. You have no idea what a mystery I find in you." Lex removed his hand and took a step back, regarding Clark a moment before saying, "But...there are laws. There is a small thing called `age of consent' and as tempted as I might be...I have enough black marks against me that one more may just cause my father to banish me to a frozen wasteland in charge of manufacturing mukluks." 

Clark chuckled at that image but shook his head in frustration. So Lex did think he was just a kid. A spark of rebellion grew inside. "Lex...I was just trying to kiss you. Don't make such a big deal out of it." 

"It never ends with a kiss, Clark. Kissing leads to other things." 

"Really? I never would have imagined." Before Lex could call him a smart ass again, Clark closed the gap between them and shut his mouth with a kiss. Clark let a mantra beat inside his head...gentle, careful, not too hard. But as soon as the soft press of lips against lips was breached and Lex's tongue dipped inside him, teasingly licking across his palate, he needed more. Clark gently deepened the kiss and tasted whiskey as he let his tongue run over Lex's teeth and gums. Whiskey and Lex was fast becoming his favorite flavor. Clark felt Lex grip his shoulders and they half stumbled across the room until the row of bookcases along one wall stopped them. Mindful not to grab hold of Lex, Clark used his body to push him against the shelving and placed his hands on either side of Lex's head, trapping him there. It felt perfect. 

Lex was a wonderful kisser - coaxing, teasing, pushing, taking it all. He stole Clark's breath but then Clark realized he didn't need to breathe...this kiss could last forever. For a moment, Clark lost sense of time as he reveled in the almost brutal play of tongues and teeth and lips. Then passion began to turn into distress, and Clark quickly pulled away. He might not need to breathe but Lex most certainly did. 

Lex was left gasping and staring at Clark in wonder. "Well...that was unexpected." 

Clark was afraid that he'd done something wrong. No doubt Lex had far more sexual experience and found a virgin like him laughable. Leaving your partner breathless wasn't meant to be quite so literal. He bit his tongue before he could say he was sorry. Instead opting for, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" 

Lex smiled. "I'm fine. That was just very...extreme. I can only imagine what you're going to be like when you know what you're doing." 

Clark frowned. He `had' done it wrong. He had almost managed to suffocate Lex with just a kiss. The frown didn't go unnoticed. "I know this is new to you Clark. And there are so many reasons why what just happened is wrong. But you took what you wanted." Then Lex drew close to him, close enough to make their height difference obvious. Lex wasn't short but then Clark excelled in height just like he did everything else. Clark met his friend's gaze as Lex looked up at him and gripped the open work shirt he wore over his T-shirt. "You're almost too hard to resist. All that passion and strength wrapped up in flannel." 

"Almost?" Clark breathed, transfixed by the look that Lex was giving him. Without thinking about the consequences, Clark leaned down and initiated their second kiss. No, make that their third kiss. The first kiss had been the kiss of life, followed by a kiss of dark longing, and now a kiss of promise. Despite the risks, Clark wanted as much as Lex was able to give him. It was a chance to love and to make that physical connection that Clark had dreamed about and had yearned for like any boy his age. But his desire was laced with a healthy dose of fear. It kept him cautious so that this kiss was as gentle as the previous one had been rough. A sweet pressing of mouths, each tenderly trying to dominate the other, and it was better than ever. Clark finally broke the kiss and felt completely happy until he saw the small trickle of blood at the corner of Lex's mouth. 

"Oh god, you're bleeding! I tried to be so careful and I..." Clark stopped when he saw the look that Lex was giving him. Puzzled at Clark's outburst, Lex fingered the tiny hurt that he had received. He seemed unaware that it was even there. Drawing his fingers away, Lex rubbed the drop of blood between his fingertips. Then he stared at Clark and his expression was one of a man about to make an important discovery. 

"Just one of those hidden thorns," whispered Lex. 

Clark threw him a look of mock annoyance. "I'm not a rose." 

"No? I could debate that. Raised in rich earth. Lovingly nurtured..." 

"Bred for color and size. You're making me nauseous, Lex." Clark couldn't help but tease his friend. It released some of the anxiety he was feeling. But he had to ask, "Where is this going, Lex?" 

"It can't go anywhere, Clark." There was a trace of frustrated anger in Lex's voice. "If we are discovered, your father would kill me and mine would bury the body. I was put here, in exile, to save the family name from scandal and to be honed for my role within the Luthor empire. Lionel Luthor's deficient, freakish, and disobedient child is an embarrassment and the only future hope for the family fortune." Was this how Lex saw himself, as a pawn in his wealthy father's schemes? The small outburst ended, and Lex smiled ruefully, "Falling for a rural farm boy is not in the game plan." Clark frowned and watched Lex pour another whiskey and shoot it back in one swallow. This was at the heart of what had built those walls, Clark realized. Clark was beginning to find out that Lex's feelings for his father went beyond contempt, and whatever had caused him to feel that way had deeply hurt him. He wanted to say something comforting, anything. 

"I'd never betray you by letting your father...or mine find out. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, Lex." 

"I know you are. Too damn good." Lex was turning the empty shot glass in his hand as he said those words, staring hard at the object; it reminded Clark of a fortune teller he'd seen at the county fair once. She had stared into glass that same way, as if it would reveal something that she couldn't see. Then Lex set down the glass and crossed his arms as if he was cold. But it was Clark that shivered. Lex was quietly regarding him, and Clark wondered what he was thinking. There was a type of hunger he could see on Lex's face. Not exactly lust but something deeper. A need to connect, to touch, and Clark understood that feeling perfectly. It was a simple thing but one of great complexity when you were afraid to let your barriers down in case it revealed too much. Maybe that's why he and Lex were attracted to each other, because they both shared the same fear. Despite his denial, Clark believed that Lex wanted him badly. Should he push? Lex soon masked his expression and said, "Aside from what anyone may or may not think, there is still the fact that you're under age and I'm not." That cool Luthor dismissal was in his voice. The decision made, feelings shelved and forgotten. Clark was not about to make it that easy for him. 

"I know," responded Clark, "so what if I consented?" 

That question had Lex physically backing away and on the defence. "We are not going there. You don't have any idea what you're asking for." 

Clark was soon beside Lex and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I disagree, Lex. I know exactly what I'm asking for and I know you're taking all the risk. More than you know. I'm not exactly what you think." 

"So just tell me then...what exactly is Clark Kent?" The scientist in Lex was peeking out and demanding an answer to a theory. As if Clark was going tell him. 

He just grinned and pulled Lex a little closer. "You ask too many questions. Just answer me one: Do you accept my consent?" 

"No." But Lex reached up and wrapped his fingers in thick black hair and for the first time, initiated a kiss between them. 

Clark wanted to devour Lex but forced himself to remain completely passive. His hands were clenched into fists at his side. His mother's voice was echoing in his head, telling him not to grab anyone, especially if he was feeling mad or excited. Like a guy really wanted his mother's lectures running through his brain when he could feel his body jerking into full awareness. Her voice vanished when Lex pulled his head further down and wrapped an arm around him. A hard length was shoved against his thigh, and Clark groaned into Lex's mouth. As Clark fought to keep control, Lex seemed just as determined to lose his and take Clark with him. 

"Relax, Clark. It's okay to let yourself go. I want you to touch me. Show me the tiger, not the kitten." 

"Lex, you don't understand I..." But Lex was shamelessly rubbing himself against Clark's leg while passionately kissing his neck and unbuttoning his silk shirt. How did he manage to do all three at once? Clark could barely think. The glimpse of pale muscled chest was the final straw. Clark had to see more and within a heartbeat, that silk shirt was torn off Lex's body. He had really meant to only help unbutton it...honest. 

Lex froze. His head snapped up and thankfully there was no fear that Clark could see, only surprise and that insatiable Luthor curiosity. It was a look that always had Clark feeling like he was some kind of experiment to Lex. Maybe he was but Clark was afraid that Lex was going to be biting off more than he could chew with this particular experiment. 

"That was a four hundred dollar shirt, Clark." The look on his face must be what made Lex laugh and he quickly added, "Rip off anything you want, Clark. I think my tiger is hiding a sabre-tooth. Let's find out." 

Faced with a naked Lex from the waist up, Clark was in no frame of mind to argue. He took hold of Lex and caressed his smooth skin, gently mapping the defined muscles. Lex closed his eyes and let him explore. Clark finally wrapped his arms around Lex and lifted him slightly, aligning their cloth-encased erections. Lex held on to his neck and moaned softly in his ear as Clark set a rhythm that came from sheer instinct. Clark didn't notice that Lex's feet weren't even touching the floor. Sparks were zipping through his nerves and without thinking he literally swept Lex off his feet. Clark meant to continue their passionate exploration on the couch but Lex had other ideas. 

"Not here, Clark. Too risky, we might get interrupted by one of the servants." 

"Then where?" gasped Clark. 

"Take the main hallway stairs. My room is on the second floor, third door to the left." Lex all but gasped out the directions, and Clark couldn't get there fast enough. He barely remembered not to use his lightning-like speed. Instead, he held Lex in his arms and he walked and then climbed to his goal. They kissed the entire way. 

Lex's bedroom was as lavish and elegant as the rest of the mansion but Clark only noticed the king size bed in the room. That was his target and Clark easily laid Lex on the bed...followed him down and kept kissing the eager mouth under him. Just let Lex breathe - he had to keep reminding himself of that - and broke away. Lex's mouth was slightly swollen but there was no blood. Thank god. Maybe he was getting the hang of kissing at least. But Lex was staring hard at him, the scientist still there, the one who wanted to know what he was. Far too late, Clark realized that a fifteen year-old high school student wouldn't be able to carry a grown man up a long flight of stairs with complete ease. Was that why Lex had allowed himself to be carried? Just to see if he could do it and to test another theory? 

"How strong `are' you, Clark?" 

Clark didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell the truth either. As far as Clark knew, his strength might have no limits and only the green meteorite fragments, for some unknown and terrifying reason, could steal it from him. "I'm pretty strong." A lame response but the only one he could give. 

"Okay...maybe I'd like to find out how strong. Remove my pants, Clark." 

Wide-eyed and a little nervous, Clark licked his lips, and began to undo the clasp on Lex's pants but Lex pushed his hand away. 

"Not like that. Tear them off." 

"Lex...that's stupid. I could..." 

"...hurt me?" finished Lex. Those eyes were blazing with more than desire. "Consider this a test run, Clark. How far can you take it before doing what you constantly seem so worried about? There is a reason we're here; why you're here with me instead of Lana." 

Clark wasn't given any time to consider that observation. Lex turned aggressive and started to divest Clark of his clothing, shucking his own pants in the process. All Clark could do was to let him take the lead. He was afraid to do much more and lose control. Soon they were both stripped and humping against each other, kissing each other hungrily. Clark cupped the back of Lex's head with one hand and deepened their kisses while his other hand caressed the older man's back. Clark loved the feel of that smooth silken skin under his hands. Flawless pale skin quickly becoming moist with sexual arousal. Meanwhile, Lex had opted for grabbing Clark's ass with both hands and urging him to thrust harder. It was driving Clark crazy not to give in and do just that. 

Lex was a wonder to look at in the nude. To Clark, his complete lack of hair made him appear too young and vulnerable. But the well-developed muscles and sex that shoved against him killed the illusion. He was completely exposed to Clark's eyes, and he was utterly beautiful. Flushed with passion, he was devastating. How could Lex ever think that he was deficient or freakish? 

The scent of male arousal and the overwhelming need to reach completion took over Clark's senses. Groans, low and guttural, formed in the back of his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying for some small semblance of control. It felt too good and it wasn't enough. He began to babble but didn't have a clue what he was saying. They were just words which begged Lex to do something to take away the inferno building deep inside his belly and the electric shocks shooting through his thighs. 

"You need more." The words were hushed in his ear, and then Clark felt a strong hand enclose his erection and stroke him firmly. Fire exploded behind Clark's vision and he wasn't sure if he cried out or not. Out of control he bucked mercilessly into Lex's tight grip, speeding up his thrusts until he could feel the promise of release zinging through his nerves. But Lex almost yelped and the hand was suddenly gone. What had he done? He sought out his lover's face and saw the look of pain and wonder. Lex was staring at his hand and Clark could clearly see the scorch mark on his palm and fingers, the width of his cock. The burn was red and beginning to blister already. 

Clark closed his eyes and wanted to cry. Despite hurting Lex, his body was still screaming for release. He needed to help Lex take care of his hand but first he had to take care of himself if he wanted his brain to work properly. It didn't matter if Lex saw; he'd already seen. Clark clenched his jaw and with his own hand began to finish what Lex had started. He focused on Lex and tried to ignore Lex's shocked expression as his hand became a blur against his flesh. With a small cry, Clark turned his head and bit his lip as the familiar rush of blood filled him even more. He was close...so close. 

A weight straddled his hips and a hand squeezed his shoulder hard. "Stop it." He couldn't, not now, he was too close to the edge. Then Lex belted him across the face with considerable force. "I said, stop it!" It stunned Clark into doing just that. Settling all his weight on him, Lex batted his hand away. "Grab onto the bedposts, Clark. No arguments. I don't care if you pulverize the damn things." Lex looked scared, excited and very determined. Swallowing nervously, Clark reached up and grabbed onto two solid teak bedposts, each hand gripping a post on either side of his head. "Good. Now whatever you do, don't let go." Clark could only nod once. His cock was throbbing to the point of pain. He'd never denied himself when he was so close to climaxing, and it scared him to know that he would do almost anything to relieve the pressure curled up inside him. 

Lex leaned down, positioning himself until he could grasp both their cocks with his good hand. Lex's thighs were pressed tight along Clark's sides and hips. The message was clear: Don't move. Clark tilted his head back into the pillows when Lex started to simultaneously pleasure both of them. The feel of Lex's length sliding against his own created a delicious friction. Lex's fingers branded him with their touch. Teasing his sensitive head, sending sparks and shivers through his entire body. The teak posts creaked. Lex leaned further down until he could lightly kiss his throat and gaze into his face. He spoke slowly and softly, his words could be understood despite the sexual haze that Clark was lost in. "What are you, Clark? Tell me. You were the one that ripped the hood off my car. You're the blur on the security tape when Phelan tried to rob the Metropolis Museum. Tell me...trust me." Lex moaned at that point and squeezed harder, pumping faster, and Clark moaned with him. The sharp sound of wood cracking could be heard as Clark tried valiantly to keep from letting go of his release, afraid that would be as abnormal, perhaps, as everything else about him. But Lex was pushing him towards the finish line. 

A seductive whisper was breathed into his ear. "Could you kill me with one hand, Clark...or with one finger? Do you have that much power?" 

Clark sobbed and bit his lip. Lex knew too much about him already. His arms trembled, and his body stiffened. Lex chose that moment to bite down on one of his nipples...hard. But the skin wouldn't break, and the exquisite sensation sent Clark over the edge. The teak posts exploded and sent splinters of wood flying everywhere. Clark arched into his orgasm, nearly throwing Lex off him, and howled. His hands frantically gripped the bed sheets and the material ripped. His fingers dug through the mattress and tore two big holes through it. It was then that Lex reached his own peak, but his fist kept pumping them through it. "That's it, Clark. Give me everything you have. God, you're fucking magnificent." 

Clark could feel the warm semen covering his cock and stomach. Lex's orgasm was over long before his own. He trembled as waves of bliss shot through his body. Stronger than anything he had experienced alone. And Lex was right there with him, kissing him, uttering praises, urging him to give more. Lex kept him physically stimulated until, finally, Clark's body was left exhausted. He slowly began to relax and ease his grip on the ruined bed. 

He could have lost consciousness or maybe he just fell asleep. Clark wasn't sure. He became aware again as something warm and soft was rubbing against his belly, groin and thighs. Opening his eyes, he saw that Lex was cleaning his body with a damp cloth. Lex was still nude but his hand was professionally bandaged. Clark didn't really want to think about who had helped him with that so quickly, or what excuse Lex used to explain the burn. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lex. Or break...stuff. Sorry." 

Lex chuckled and eyed the damage done to his bed and the broken bits of the bedposts that littered a large part of his bedroom. "It was more than worth the price, Clark." That earned Lex a huge grin. Did he have any idea what this easy acceptance meant to Clark? Lex was grabbed and pulled back onto the bed, which creaked loudly in protest. Lex didn't resist, just laughing as he was rolled beneath Clark's body. Clark was high with the afterglow of sex and happy that Lex allowed the enthusiastic cuddle he was enveloped in. Clark felt ecstatic. Maybe with time and practice - a thought which made him shiver in delight - he could control this like everything else. Maybe there was hope that he could love people without breaking them like eggshells. Just maybe. That positive feeling followed him into sleep, and he felt Lex relax under him and hold him as he drifted off. Before sleep took him, he heard Lex say, "I'm damn glad you didn't try this first with Lana. She'd still be running." Clark mumbled what he thought was agreement. 

Sometime later - not too late because the sky was still bright with sunshine - he could sense the daylight behind his closed lids and Clark began to wake up. He had to get home and try and explain about the truck. He felt wonderful, like he was floating on air. He heard Lex whisper, "My god," and it was said with complete awe. Something was wrong, and Clark needed to find out what. He opened his eyes and stared down at Lex from about two feet up in the air. Lex Luthor was lying on the bed below him and staring up at him in wide-eyed shock. Clark's heart skipped a beat and pure adrenalin shot through him as he jolted fully awake. Then, with a cry of alarm, Clark fell. 

The End 


End file.
